


Сосны

by akyn_art



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [42]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mild Language, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akyn_art/pseuds/akyn_art
Summary: Хуан пожал плечами и хлебнул немного настойки. Что там дор нёс, его не очень волновало, лишь бы не застудился.
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	Сосны

**Author's Note:**

> Работа входит в командный цикл "Гербарий".

Слуга едва успел соорудить шалаш и лежанку из мха, как солнце скрылось за маковками сосен. Вместе с сумерками на берег опустился густой-густой туман, и это было плохо. Мало того, что ни зги не видно, так ещё сырость до костей пробирала. А костер всё хилее и хилее... 

Хуан утер пот рукавом и негромко ругнулся.

— Что такое? — прошелестел его дор. Слух у Хуанова господина всегда был, как у зверя, таким и остался — даром, что он прихворал. 

— Дров — кот наплакал, — доложил Хуан, и уже другим рукавом, тем, что был почище, утер довольно чумазое, но всё ж таки благородное лицо дора. — Нужно идти искать. 

— Так иди, — щедро разрешил дор. 

«Так и пойду», — подумал Хуан. Но сперва ему нужно было решить одну важную проблему — как быть с обескровленным дором?

Тащить с собой, и собирать хворост, не имея в запасе третьей руки — глупо. На дерево втащить и к ветке привязать — нечем, единственная веревка и ремни на шалаш пущены. Оставишь одного — а ну как волки набегут? Или змея приползет? Хрен его знает, какая дрянь в этих северных лесах водится. И порох отсырел... Опять же оставить в шалаше на подстилке из мха, даже пусть с пистолетом — очень плохо: застудится, кашлять будет.

Хуан недовольно покачал головой и, присев, поворошил палкой слабеющий костерок. Звери огня боятся, но если оставить дора близко к костру — того и гляди повернётся неловко и опалит себе что-нибудь...

Кэналлиец скосил глаза на своего несчастного господина. Одет Рокэ был в обноски — дриксы ведь не знали, что не простого теньентика в плен взяли, а одного из знатнейших дворян Талига. Вот и оставили в одинарных штанах да рваном суконном мундире непонятного роду-племени. Чтоб Твари их жён переебали, пока они спать будут — даже чулок теплых не дали, мерзавцы! 

Так и не придумав ничего умного, Хуан решил укутать дора в собственную одежду. Благо дор опять в обмороке валялся — спорить не мог.  
Куртку и кушак Хуан пожертвовал господину ещё днём, но куртка на плечи, кушак под неё, а на задницу-то что? Теперь настал черед расстаться и со штанами и чулками, и Хуан остался в том, в чем рождаются все правильные кэналлийцы — в рубашке. Ну и в сапогах. 

Прислонив укутанного дора к стволу дерева, Хуан поскакал в ближайшие заросли за хворостом. Тут ему повезло: молодая луна светила ярко, за облака не пряталась, и добыча в изобилии валялась на земле — колючая, смолистая и сухая! Хуан даже замёрзнуть не успел, за час перетаскал к костру ворох сосновых лап, а сверху шишек еще насыпал. На ночь должно было хватить. 

Костер горел хорошо, а главное, скрытно — Хуан вырыл яму поглубже, с добрым поддувом, и дыма не было совсем, а тепло шло. Смолистые ветки трещали, уступая огню, и не считая этого треска, на берегу реки было тихо-тихо. Дневные звери и птицы все уснули, а из ночных только сова иногда ухала наверху, да лягушки в камыше трезвонили. 

Хуанов дор тоже вел себя тихо. Хуан его переворачивал, чтобы то один бок у костра прогреть, то другой, а тот — ни гу-гу. Был дор в стычке гадко ранен и потерял много крови. Потому то ли спал, то ли в забытьи валялся, а когда просыпался, начинал болтать невесть что. Хуан в такие минуты его водой поил, да пару раз смочил настойкой горло.

— Что это за дрянь во фляге? — слабым голосом поинтересовался дор, когда Хуан в очередной раз подсунул ему настойку. И нос даже наморщил, ишь ты! 

— Так сразу и «дрянь»! Вы пейте-пейте. Ага, вот так...

Рокэ покорно сделал ещё один глоток и скорчил недовольное лицо.

— Дрянь и есть. 

Хуан невозмутимо кивнул, мол, согласен, и, воткнув флягу в мох, продолжил отделять мелкие веточки от крупных. Но дор был не из тех, кто просто так отцепится. 

— Так что это?

— У местных выменял, — неохотно отозвался кэналлиец. 

— Ах, у ме-е-естных, — в осипшем голосе дора прорезались так хорошо знакомые Хуану ядовитые нотки. — И на что же ты менялся, любезный Хуан? Бьюсь об заклад, на будущий год тут будут бегать Клаусы и Гретхен с черными глазёнками. На радость их белобрысым сероглазым папашам, ха-ха. 

— Ну... — Хуану нечего было ответить, оставалось только плечами пожимать да пялить глаза в туман. Его любвеобилие почему-то очень веселило дора, но он не понимал, почему: как будто это что-то дурное или странное — любить баб. — Словом, дор, настойка хорошая, точно говорю. На вкус мерде, но на ноги поставит. Оно и понятно, на сосновых почках настойка. Сосна сама живую воду пьёт и после с другими силой делится, отдаёт.

— При чём тут живая вода, — устало вздохнул дор. — Невежество какое. Растение и есть растение, оно ничего никому не «отдаёт». Всё дело в смолах, это их лечебное действие. 

— Может и так, — неохотно согласился Хуан. Его испугало, что дор говорит так небрежно. — Дор, тысячу извинений, о деревьях, когда греешься их теплом, только хорошо говорят. 

— Ну и говори, — буркнул соберано и, отогнав Хуана, сам со стонами перевалился на другой бок. 

Кэналлиец покосился на смутные в тумане абрисы деревьев и почесал в затылке. Он был не большой мастер говорить хорошие слова, но гневить лес — себе дороже. 

— Вот раз собрались птицы на опушке леса и стали выбирать гонца — за живой водой лететь. Решили: быть ласточке гонцом. Полетела она, набрала в далекой земле живой воды, и обратно. Летит над дворцом соберано, и охота ей похвастаться, что такая ловкая — живой воды добыла. Приоткрыла клювик и выронила несколько капель живой воды. Попали эти капли на три дерева: сосну, пихту, ель.  
Вот они теперь смерти и не боятся, — закончил Хуан. И на всякий случай улыбнулся ближайшей сосне, как бабе. — И мороз им нипочем, и такие красивые стоят — круглый год в зелёных одёжках... 

— Если убрать слово «красивые», будет похоже на тебя, — заявил дор, не дослушав. — Где ты только взял такие колючие чулки? Как будто и правда из ёлки связано. 

Хуан пожал плечами и хлебнул немного настойки. Что там дор нес его не очень волновало, лишь бы не застудился.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
